


Heat Therapy

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Disability, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, M/M, Physical Disability, Prosthesis, Recovery, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck survived Operation Pitfall, barely, losing his right arm and leg in the blast. He comes home to Raleigh's apartment after being released from the hospital several months later, still trying get the hang of his prosthetic limbs and coming to terms with his body. Raleigh doesn't have any reservations, and when Chuck cramps up during sex, the hospital manual suggests heat therapy might be effective... and Raleigh just so happens to have a bathtub big enough for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I have personal experience with surgery, physical limitations and coming to terms with a sick body. However, I have no experience with losing limbs or wearing prostheses. I tried my best to let this be about acceptance and healing; I wondered how Chuck might come back if he survived, and given the nature of Drift technology in controlling Jaegers, it seemed likely that lost limbs would be replaced with similar tech. I really do not want to fetishize anyone's disability so if I messed up somewhere, please let me know and I'll pull it or make necessary changes.
> 
> Other than that, this fic lightly ties in to Desire & Drift. It was originally meant as the third chapter, but took on a different tone, so I made it a separate work.

Raleigh had been sitting next to the remains of Striker Eureka’s escape pod for hours. Most of it hadn’t been there when it had breached the ocean surface. Just enough air in the flotation bags to make it up. One side completely smashed. He’d tried, Raleigh thought. When Pentecost had blasted him out of there at the last second he knew it was a long shot. It still was.

They wouldn’t let him near it when they had first gotten back to the Shatterdome. They’d recovered what was left of an escape pod with what was left of Chuck inside. He’d shouted and punched people aside and a dozen of them couldn’t hold him back, and then he’d seen it -  
 _That’s bone, that’s a jaw bone holy fucking shit is that a rib where is his arm_  
and then he’d lost it, and one of the medics had jammed a tranquilizer into his neck.

Raleigh looked at the pod and shuddered at the vision in his memory, of something in the pod that was more of the inside of a human than he’d ever care to see and it made him sick to his stomach knowing who it was.

When Mako approached him, Raleigh had lost track of the hours, not having slept or eaten for what felt like at least a day.  
“He’s out of surgery,” she said.  
She sat down next to him and gave his arm a slight squeeze.  
“He’s going to make it,” she assured him. “It’ll take time. But he’s stable.”  
Raleigh let out a deep, shaky breath, and rested his head on Mako’s shoulder. She stroked his hair as he quietly smiled through the tears.

\---

They’d told him Chuck was in bad shape, but Raleigh still wasn’t prepared for quite how bad. The right side of Chuck’s face was still covered by bandages, and the visible half looked bruised and battered. The prosthetic arm and leg they had fitted him with lay limp on the bed, patiently waiting until the neural connections had grown together with Chuck’s own central nervous system. Blankets covered whatever other damage there was.  
Raleigh wasn’t sure what to say, and they had told him Chuck wasn’t able to speak until his reconstructed jaw had healed enough. But he was awake, looking at Raleigh with one eye, rather defiantly at that.  
Raleigh placed his hand on Chuck’s left hand and squeezed it lightly.  
Raleigh cracked a smile, tears stinging his eyes. “You’re one tough bastard to take down.”  
The corner of Chuck’s mouth went up in a half-smirk.

\---

Chuck stumbled into the apartment, balancing on one leg and a crutch. Raleigh walked in after him, carrying two large suitcases, pushing the doorway further open with his shoulder. He dragged the suitcases into the living room, then disappeared for a few minutes and came back carrying three more. Chuck was carefully managing to sit down on the sofa.  
“You okay?” Raleigh said.  
“I think I can handle a couch,” Chuck shot back. He stretched out his right arm, and the flexible carbon joints and silicone muscles creaked slightly. The movement was still a bit wobbly, but at least the arm went into the direction he wanted it to go. 

The development of Drift technology also paved the way for advanced prosthetics, which used the same neural connection technology of the Pons to connect the human brain to artificial limbs. Fine motor control with the prosthetics was indiscernible from organic limbs. That is, for people who had at least some of their arm nerves left. Chuck’s entire right arm and most of his right leg had been blown away, along with a slice of his right jaw, and he had been damn lucky that his internal organs had stayed that way -- internal. He wasn’t just dealing with an artificial hand. His entire arm including shoulder joint were gone and it would take a lot longer for his brain’s neural pathways to attune all the way to the fingertips.

Chuck attempted the hand exercise his physical therapist had taught him - thumb to index finger, thumb to middle finger… but the artificial hand simply twitched a few times, not obeying his thoughts. He sighed, then rose to his feet again.  
“Where’s the bathroom in this place?” he muttered.  
Raleigh pointed to a door further down the hallway, and Chuck hobbled off.

Things had been pretty intense after the Kaiju War, but Chuck had recovered fast. Jaeger pilots were trained to perfect physical condition and Chuck had applied that discipline to getting better. He’d channeled his rage over losing a part of his body right back into healing it as well as possible, and Raleigh had been impressed with his perseverance. Chuck must’ve had an incredibly strong will to live, just to make it through those first hours after the blast. It was a miracle he survived at all. 

He heard Chuck mutter from the bathroom.  
“Everything all right in there?” Raleigh called.  
There was no reply.  
“Chuck?” Raleigh called. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door.  
Chuck was standing in front of the toilet, fumbling at the buttons and zipper on his jeans. Raleigh burst into laughter.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Raleigh said.  
Chuck glared at him. “Shut up,” he grumbled.  
“I don’t recall you used to have much trouble opening a fly with one hand,” Raleigh said, still chuckling.  
“These jeans are complicated,” Chuck complained. He’d been staying in the hospital where he wore slacks with an elastic band, and he thought he’d wear a proper pair of pants for the day. Big mistake.  
“Maybe I should help you,” Raleigh said, with a somewhat naughty glint in his eye.  
“What --” Chuck began, when Raleigh came to stand behind him, hands reaching to unbutton his jeans.

And then there was Raleigh’s sudden closeness, Raleigh’s scent, Raleigh’s hands rummaging near his crotch, Raleigh’s crotch pressing into his behind, and Chuck had had months of being bedridden and being surrounded by helpful hospital staff every minute of the day and most importantly zero minutes of being this physically close to Raleigh.

“Oh, what’s this?” Raleigh said with a hint of amusement, his hand brushing over Chuck’s rapidly growing erection. Chuck groaned, arching into Raleigh’s touch.  
Raleigh moved to unzip Chuck’s jeans, his hand stroking Chuck through his boxers.  
“Good to know that still works,” Raleigh said, his breath close to Chuck’s ear, his voice husky. He tugged Chuck’s jeans and boxers down and wrapped his hand around Chuck’s length, softly brushing over the sensitive tip with his thumb. Chuck moaned loudly and his hips bucked towards Raleigh’s hand. 

And Chuck’s right leg, all carbon, silicone and nerve bindings with poor motor control, slipped away underneath him and he yelped, afraid to fall down. The grafts between his flesh and the prosthetics were still healing and he'd have to go right back to the hospital if he pulled something.

But Raleigh’s strong arms wrapped around his torso, catching him mid-fall. Raleigh fluidly bent one knee whilst bracing his other leg, catching the rest of the downwards momentum, and they both slid down on the bathroom floor.

The fall had thrown not only them but also the playful moment out of balance. Chuck felt Raleigh’s arms wrapping tighter around him.  
“I got you,” Raleigh said. His voice sounded shaky, and Chuck raised his head up to see Raleigh looking down at him, eyes misty and everything. Raleigh pressed his forehead against Chuck’s.  
“I thought you were dead,” he managed to say.  
Chuck reached his right arm up, willing it to move as accurately as possible, and placed it behind Raleigh’s head, tugging it down towards him. He kissed Raleigh, softly.  
“I’m not,” Chuck said.  
Raleigh’s snaked a hand up to run through Chuck’s hair, and he parted his lips, kissing Chuck more deeply. Chuck responded intensely, running his tongue across Raleigh’s lips and then opened his mouth further, letting Raleigh in, wanting to taste him as much as he could.

Chuck couldn’t even remember the last time they’d kissed like this. There’d been chaste on-the-lips only kisses in the hospital. But they’d both held back, never quite catching a private moment, and unsure about Chuck’s physical strength. Now it was just the two of them, and Chuck’s bill of health was about as good as it was going to get lying around in a hospital bed. They’d told him to get out and try picking up every day life activities again. Though for Chuck, that would mean Kwoon training and Jaeger piloting, and neither of those were necessary anymore, what with there being no Jaegers to pilot and no kaiju to kill. He hadn’t really known what to do. And so Raleigh had offered Chuck to stay at his place for a while. When Chuck had been transported to a hospital in Sydney, Raleigh had come along and bought a place in the city. It was a rather humble apartment. Even though being one of the heroes that saved the world Raleigh could’ve bought the entire building, he didn’t even buy the entire floor, and not even the penthouse. Just enough space for two people and a dog to live in.  
Chuck pulled Raleigh in for another deep kiss, and another, slowly, deliberately. They had all the time in the world, now. 

He could feel Raleigh’s hardness press against his lower back, and his own erection was still obviously present, with Raleigh having pulled down his shorts earlier. Chuck kissed Raleigh again, more urgently, moving his hips back. Then, Raleigh’s hand moved underneath his shirt, and Chuck flinched, instinctively pulling away.  
“What’s wrong?” Raleigh asked.  
Chuck tugged his shirt down, and managed to wrestle his stiff length back into his shorts. Then he cursed, realizing he’d need Raleigh’s help to get up off the floor. Raleigh’s hand was on his hip, tugging him back.  
“Talk to me,” Raleigh said.

Chuck gritted his teeth. What was he going to say? The right side of his body was covered with burns and scars. The grafts between his organic body and the prosthetics looked like something out of a horror movie, regrown skin with strange lumps underneath. Sure, he was alive, he could move, talk, almost walk. What the hell was he even doing? He wanted Raleigh, but when Raleigh would see what he looked like underneath his clothes it wasn’t going to be mutual. Raleigh’s body would be all gorgeous round muscle and he looked a mess. He’d lost half his limbs and most of his muscle mass. He looked like a freak of nature. He was a freak of nature. Why the fuck would Raleigh ever want to be with him?  
Raleigh sighed. It wasn’t that hard to guess what was bothering Chuck, and there was only one way he could prove the man’s fears wrong.

Raleigh hooked his arms under Chuck’s armpits, and rose to his feet, pulling Chuck up along with him. Before Chuck could react, Raleigh had his hands on Chuck’s shirt, and pulled it right off.  
“Shit --” Chuck started, and then he saw the both of them in the mirror above the sink.  
Raleigh’s arms wrapped around him, and Raleigh kissed his neck, and then he saw Raleigh’s lips press against the carbon joint of his artificial shoulder, Raleigh’s tongue running along the edge of the graft. He couldn’t sense it on his skin, there was too much nerve damage - but he felt it anyway, in his head, and a shudder ran through him.  
Raleigh’s arms wrapped tighter around him. Their eyes met in the mirror.  
“I love you,” Raleigh said. “And I want you. All of you.”

 

Chuck laid down on the bed, leaning against the pillows at the head. Raleigh, standing next to the bed, slowly undressed himself, his firm erection twitching as it was freed from the fabric of his boxers. Raleigh climbed onto the bed, and hooked his fingers under Chuck’s shorts, tugging them off carefully right along with his jeans and socks. He looked into Chuck’s eyes the whole time, not flinching the slightest as his hands brushed over the scars and Chuck’s artificial leg.

Raleigh paused, running his hand over the leg, memorizing the new feel of a part of his partner’s body by touch. He had expected the prosthetic limb to be cold and hard, but it felt as warm as living skin, and flexible enough that it gave way a little when he pressed into it. Chuck was holding his breath, nervous, still expecting Raleigh to give up, to say he couldn’t deal with it. 

Raleigh bowed down and kissed Chuck’s foot. The synthetic material was soft and warm on his lips, something about its scent reminded Raleigh of the typical Conn-Pod suit smell, and it made him smile.  
“I want you,” Raleigh said, moving his kisses up to Chuck’s knee.  
“All of you,” Raleigh continued, running his tongue over the graft that connected the leg to Chuck’s pelvic bone. Chuck couldn’t sense the touches but he shivered all the same, his senses not quite understanding what was happening but very sure it turned him on.  
“Every inch of you,” Raleigh said, and his lips wrapped around the tip of his partner’s cock and Chuck groaned, the intensity of the sensation and the desire sudden and overwhelming. 

Raleigh’s tongue flicked over the tip as he took Chuck deeper into his mouth and Chuck realized he’d never felt Raleigh like this before, all wet and tongue and lips around him. Chuck grunted and he ran his hand through Raleigh’s hair, his hips bucking upwards. Raleigh took him in even deeper, and Chuck let out a stifled cry when he felt the tip hit the back of Raleigh’s throat. Raleigh coughed, gagging slightly, and withdrew, letting his tongue run along the length and circle around the tip. Chuck squirmed and moaned underneath. Raleigh trailed his tongue downwards, and lapped it against Chuck’s balls, wetting them one by one, and then softly sucked on them.

“Ohhhh, fuck, that feels amazing,” Chuck sighed. His hand gripped Raleigh’s hair more tightly, pulling him up, and Raleigh took Chuck’s full length into his mouth again. Chuck threw his head back and groaned, his hips bucking up again, faster. His hand held Raleigh’s head firmly in place, and he began to push his hips up in a solid rhythm whilst moving Raleigh’s head up and down by the hair, fucking Raleigh’s mouth.

Raleigh moaned under Chuck’s forceful approach, thoroughly enjoying when Chuck took charge that way. He relaxed his tongue, lips and throat as much as possible, letting Chuck take possession of them.

Raleigh’s surrender to his need sent Chuck faster to the edge than he had anticipated and he growled, bucking up harder and faster, feeling his hip beginning to ache under the strong motions. He heard Raleigh gag again, feeling Raleigh’s throat contract against the swollen tip of his dick.

“That’s it, babe, take it all in,” Chuck grunted. He felt Raleigh moan against him, and sensing the vibration of Raleigh’s deep voice around his cock sent a shudder up Chuck’s spine.

Chuck felt the pressure building up inside him, coursing through his whole body, and he pushed Raleigh’s head further down, bucking his hips up into him. Raleigh gagged again and coughed, tears forming in his eyes, and feeling Raleigh’s throat tighten around him Chuck cried out, spasmed, and holding Raleigh’s head tightly in place he came, shuddering, deep inside Raleigh’s mouth.

Chuck fell back down, panting heavily. Raleigh took his time to swallow and cough a few times, wiping the tears off his cheeks before climbing up to kiss Chuck.

“You’re fucking incredible,” Chuck said, his hand running lightly through Raleigh’s hair. Raleigh smiled, but then coughed again, the effort having made his throat a little raw.

A worried expression crossed Chuck’s face. “Was that okay for you? Was I too rough?”  
Raleigh shook his head. “You know I like it rough,” he said, his voice still hoarse, and kissed Chuck again with a smile. “I trust you.”

Raleigh ran his hands up and down Chuck’s arms, chest and legs, taking in the difference in every crease and curve, feeling the toughness of the scars contrasted with the smoothness of the other side. He felt Chuck’s ribs underneath his fingertips, and noticed how much weight Chuck had lost, remembering the way his body had looked in the escape pod, all torn open. Raleigh’s fingertips pressed down harder, as if to make sure Chuck was really there. Chuck arched into Raleigh’s touch, feeling his skin tingle everywhere his partner touched him, lingering after Raleigh’s hands moved elsewhere. He had the strangest sensation of being able to feel Raleigh’s caresses over his artificial limbs, and shuddered, unsure about the feeling, but not displeased. It reminded him of being in Jaeger, the giant robot feeling like it was your own body, moving in tune with your thoughts in the Drift.

Raleigh’s tongue trailed down over the right side of Chuck’s chest, following the lines and curves of scars. He didn’t feel repulsed in the slightest; all of it was a part of Chuck, and all Rangers had their share of scars, both on the inside and the outside. Yancy’s death had been burned into his mind and into his skin. It wasn’t pretty, but it didn’t have to be.

Raleigh moved up to kiss Chuck, and Chuck felt Raleigh’s hardness press against him, his own cock stirring in response.

“Ready again so soon?” Raleigh said, grinning, and grinded against Chuck, moaning. He buried his face in Chuck’s neck, biting him softly, and then scraped his teeth up over Chuck’s neck.

“I want to be inside you,” Raleigh said, his breath hot on Chuck’s ear. Chuck felt himself growing hard fast at those words, the desire awakened the moment Raleigh said it. Raleigh lifted his head to look at Chuck. “But if you’re not ready, or you don’t want to--” he began.

Chuck snaked his hand around Raleigh’s back and grabbed his behind, rolling his hips up against him, and Raleigh groaned.  
“You feel that?” Chuck said, breathing heavily. “I want to.”  
He hesitated. “But I’ve never… bottomed before,” he added, with a hint of embarrassment.

Just then, a sharp pain shot up through Chuck’s spine from his right hip, and he flinched, his expression momentarily one of pain, and then annoyance. Raleigh sat up.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, worried. “We should take a break.”  
“I guess,” Chuck grumbled.  
Raleigh kissed him on the lips. “It’s fine,” he said, smiling. “Plenty of time.”

A few minutes later, they both had their pants back on, and Chuck was lying on the sofa whilst Raleigh was digging through the suitcases.  
“Ah, found it!” he exclaimed victoriously, fishing out a small rectangular device. He plopped down on the sofa at Chuck’s feet, giving them a small squeeze. Raleigh turned the device on, and it lit up with a transparent amber display.

Chuck’s expression was all dark frowns and pouting. He was profoundly irritated at his own physical limitations getting in the way of having hot sex with Raleigh, and he wasn’t about to give up for the rest of the day. 

Raleigh swiped at the display with a concentrated look, and his eyes lit up.  
“When resuming daily activities, the heightened stress on silicone tendons may aggravate the neural pathways, resulting in neuropathic pain radiating out from the pros-org connective tissue,” Raleigh read out loud.  
“No shit,” Chuck muttered.  
“Pain may be relieved by heat therapy, which accelerates breaking down of irritating proteins in the pros neural fibers,” Raleigh continued.  
“Right… how do I do that?” Chuck said with an exasperated sigh.  
Raleigh put down the hospital’s care manual, and gave Chuck a big smile.  
“I have a real big bathtub,” he said with glee.  
Chuck’s frown vanished.

Chuck practically moaned when Raleigh carefully slid him into the hot water. As soon as the lower half of his body was submerged in the just-below-scalding-hot water, he felt the pain dissipate, and he sighed contently. 

Raleigh laughed. “You look like a happy puppy,” he said, ruffling Chuck’s hair.  
Chuck would’ve shot back something clever if he didn’t feel exactly like a happy puppy. He slid further into the water all the way up to his neck.

“Mmmmm,” Chuck groaned. “This feels great. I can’t remember the last time I even had a bath like this.”  
Shower facilities in the Dome hadn’t been exactly luxurious, and the hospital wasn’t much better. And you weren’t even allowed to bathe or swim the first six months after a surgery like that, anyway. Chuck leaned back, closing his eyes.

Raleigh grabbed the shower head from the wall, turned on the water to a soft trickle and held it on top of Chuck’s head, taking care not to get water in his eyes.  
“What are you doing,” Chuck mumbled.  
“Washing your hair,” Raleigh replied.  
“Mmmhmm,” came the reply. Right now Chuck didn’t mind anything, as long as he could stay in the bath. And Raleigh grooming him sounded kind of wonderful.

After wetting Chuck’s hair, Raleigh grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the cabinet, and began to rub it in Chuck’s hair, his fingers pressing softly into Chuck’s scalp in small concentric circles.

“Ohhh,” Chuck moaned, leaning his head into Raleigh’s hands, a smile spreading across his face, dimples forming in his cheeks.  
“You like that?” Raleigh said, grinning.  
“Nnnhh,” was the vaguely confirming noise Chuck made in response. Raleigh’s hands massaged his neck, stroked around his ears, rubbed his shoulders. Chuck purred, relaxing further with every touch, stroke and pinch, moaning in response, moving his head along with Raleigh’s hands.

Raleigh picked up the shower head again, and gently rinsed the foam out of Chuck’s hair.  
“There,” Raleigh said, running his hand through Chuck’s fresh-smelling hair. “All done.” 

Raleigh leaned forward to kiss Chuck, and Chuck parted his lips, lazily kissing back, lapping his tongue against Raleigh’s. Raleigh’s hand cupped Chuck’s jaw, and he kissed Chuck again, slow and deep. Chuck made soft moaning noises in the back of his throat. 

Raleigh trailed his hand down Chuck’s shoulders and into the hot water, down over his chest and abdomen.  
“Looks like you’re a _very_ happy puppy,” Raleigh said, wrapping his hand around Chuck’s hard length, sliding his fingers gently over the tip. Chuck moaned and rolled his head back, sighing in pleasure. 

Raleigh ran his hand through Chuck’s wet, clean hair, kissed him, and then rose to his feet to take off his jeans.

Raleigh placed a hand behind Chuck’s back, pushing him forward into a sitting position. Chuck whimpered when the colder air hit his chest. Then Raleigh climbed into the tub and went to sit behind Chuck, cradling his partner between his arms and legs. 

Chuck leaned back against Raleigh’s chest, laid his head on his partner’s shoulder, and looked up. Raleigh leaned forward, and gave Chuck another deep kiss, languidly exploring Chuck’s lips and tongue with his own. Chuck moaned softly into Raleigh’s mouth, and Raleigh smiled against Chuck’s lips.

Raleigh let his hand wander between Chuck’s legs again, his fingers playfully darting around Chuck’s firm cock, a touch here, a stroke there, until Chuck whimpered and squirmed in Raleigh’s lap.

Raleigh wrapped his hand around Chuck’s length and began to slide his hand up and down in steady, long strokes. The hot water smoothed the movement, lending a uniquely pleasurable sensation to it, and Chuck groaned, rolling his head into the curve of Raleigh’s neck and strong shoulders. He felt Raleigh’s rigid dick press into his lower back, and it took him only a little effort to ride his buttocks up against it.

Raleigh smiled. He hadn’t seen Chuck like this before -- surrendering, eager and needy, Chuck’s body moving slowly and sensuously against his own.

Raleigh reached for the bottle of water-insoluble lube he’d left next to the bath, and poured some on his hand. He snaked his other hand down Chuck’s side and positioned it on Chuck’s hip, holding him steady in place. He gently moved his right, lubricated hand in between Chuck’s buttocks and held it there, not yet pressing inside.

Chuck, sensitized by the hot bath and thoroughly turned on by Raleigh’s attentions, spread his legs and arched his hips towards Raleigh, moaning softly.

Raleigh’s lips were on his ear, neck and shoulders, teeth nipping at the skin, and Chuck gasped.  
“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Raleigh whispered, his breathing already husky. “Tell me what you want.”

He was aching to be inside Chuck, but he knew he had to take it slow, no matter how relaxed his partner might feel.  
“I feel… so hot,” Chuck sighed. His head tilted up, trying to make eye-contact, and failing that, he rubbed his head against Raleigh’s cheek. He reminded Raleigh of a headbutting cat and it made him smile.

“I want you inside me, Rahhhleigh,” Chuck breathed, his Australian accent heavy and drawn out on Raleigh’s name, and to mark his words, he rolled his ass against Raleigh’s finger.

“I want to be inside you too, babe,” Raleigh said. “But I have to prepare you first…”  
Raleigh pressed his finger against Chuck’s tight opening, and slowly pushed inside whilst his other hand held Chuck in position by the hip.

“Ohhh,” Chuck purred, the sensation causing a warm shudder through his body, and he felt himself becoming even harder. The hot water had relaxed his muscles and made them more sensitive, and the smallest touch sent tingles across his skin.

Raleigh began to slowly pump his finger in and out of the small ring of muscle.  
“Aaahhh… nnnhh…” Chuck whimpered loudly, his hips rolling down to meet the movement as much as possible.  
“You like that, huh?” Raleigh said.  
“Ohh, yeah,” Chuck moaned. “I want more… give me more, Rahleigh.” His tone sounded almost demanding.

Raleigh let out a soft laugh. “Such an eager boy,” he said. He placed a second finger at Chuck’s opening, and slowly forced inside.  
Chuck threw his head further back, panting heavily.  
“Ahhhh… that feels so good… fuck...” he mumbled.

Raleigh’s fingers thrusted deeper inside and Chuck moaned and grinded against him. The noises Chuck made became louder and constant as Raleigh steadily slid his fingers in and out. The movement was causing some of the hot water to slip inside Chuck and he gasped, feeling his dick throb in response. Inside, Raleigh could feel Chuck loosening up.

“I think you’re ready,” Raleigh said, his breathing ragged. His cock was aching so much it was beginning to hurt, and Chuck could feel it pressing against his buttocks, thick and hot, and he ached for it too. He grinded against it, panting heavily.  
“More,” Chuck murmured. “I need more...”

Chuck whimpered as Raleigh slid his fingers out, trembling as Raleigh slowly pulled apart his cheeks. Then he felt the tip of Raleigh’s cock press against his tight entrance, and Chuck cried out as Raleigh slid inside him, large and hot and throbbing.

The water and Raleigh’s fingers had softened him up so much it barely hurt, and it felt strange, and intensely erotic. He shuddered and moaned, and he found himself thinking all those times he’d topped because he wanted to stay in control, but with Raleigh he was able to let go, to allow him inside, to surrender.

Raleigh’s arms wrapped around him, and Raleigh’s lips were on his neck, his jaw, and he turned his head to meet them, kissing Raleigh, hungrily, moaning into his mouth.

Raleigh didn’t move his hips yet, he simply held there, letting Chuck get used to the feeling, slowly stretching him out further around his length.  
“You feel so good inside,” Raleigh whispered, his lips close to Chuck’s ear. “You’re so tight, and wet from the water in there...”

After holding out for so long, just being inside Chuck’s tight heat was incredibly stimulating, and it took Raleigh a lot of willpower to take it slowly. He slid his hands down to Chuck’s hips.  
“Talk to me,” Raleigh said. “Tell me how I feel inside you.”

“You feel so big,” Chuck sighed. “Opening me up…”  
He moved his hips towards Raleigh. “I want more,” he whimpered.  
Raleigh slowly pushed Chuck’s hips further down, sliding his cock deeper inside.

“Ohhh,” Chuck purred, with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
Raleigh let out a soft chuckle.  
“You thought I was all the way inside already?” he said hoarsely, and pushed Chuck all the way down, fully burying his length inside Chuck, moaning at the sensation of being wholly taken in, Chuck’s heat all around him, clenching tight.

Raleigh began to move as slowly as he could, his hands pulling Chuck upwards again before sliding him back down, and Chuck sighed and moaned. The water in the bath was beginning to slosh over the edge and on the floor, but Raleigh didn’t care about that mess. He pushed up into Chuck, feeling himself losing it after holding out for so long.

Chuck leaned back against Raleigh, letting him take control, his eyes closed, the new sensations coursing through his body in constant waves. Raleigh was thrusting into him, slow and steady, and he felt more of the water being pushed in every thrust. 

“Fuck, ohh, you feel so fucking good,” Raleigh grunted, his fingers digging into Chuck’s hips. He wanted to thrust in faster, but their position made it difficult. He pushed Chuck up, letting himself slide out, and Chuck whimpered in response.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have it right back,” Raleigh growled, grabbing a hold of Chuck’s legs, spinning him around in the bath until they faced each other. He placed Chuck on his lap, positioned himself and shoved all the way inside Chuck at once. 

Chuck cried out and clung to Raleigh, moaning loudly, this new position hitting new spots, being stretched open by Raleigh so fast it hurt.  
“Oohh, more,” Chuck whimpered. “Fuck me harder, come on, please…”

Raleigh ran his hand through Chuck’s hair, pulling him in for a deep, hungry kiss, and then began to thrust in and out again, hips bucking up hard, and he felt Chuck pushing down, grinding down on his cock. 

“Fuck, oh, yes,” Chuck growled, and then Raleigh felt Chuck’s fingers digging into his back hard, Chuck slamming down onto him, and Chuck’s hips shaking as he came, riding his cock up against Raleigh’s abdomen. 

Feeling Chuck clench up around him, the sensation was too much, too intense - and Raleigh shuddered and he rammed in hard, hands on Chuck’s hips, spilling himself deep inside with a deep growl.

Chuck squirmed on Raleigh’s lap, moaning softly as he felt Raleigh grow soft and slip out of him. He rested his head against Raleigh’s shoulder and Raleigh ran his hand through Chuck’s hair and caressed his back until he felt Chuck’s breathing slow, and then he moved back, cupping Chuck’s jaw and kissing him.

“How are you feeling?” Raleigh said.  
Chuck looked at him with a lazy smile, eyes heavy-lidded. “Good,” he managed to say.  
“Mmmhmm,” Raleigh replied. His fingers brushed lightly over Chuck’s back and hips.  
“Looking at you like this, it’s hard to believe you’re the same guy who threw me down on the mat and fucked me,” Raleigh whispered.  
Chuck sat back, trying to manage a defiant glare in Raleigh’s direction. His hand slid up to grasp Raleigh’s hair, tugging it back, and Chuck rolled his hips up against Raleigh’s still sensitive dick. Raleigh hissed.  
“Don’t get cocky,” Chuck said.  
Raleigh laughed, and kissed Chuck again.

“Come on, we should get out of the bath before we wrinkle up,” Raleigh said.  
As Raleigh climbed out of the bath, Chuck noticed bruises on the left side of Raleigh’s back, a half-circle pattern with five roundish red dots that were already turning blue. Chuck looked at his right hand, and flexed it. Thumb to index finger, thumb to middle finger… they moved along fluidly, without a conscious thought, as if they had always been a part of his body. He tried to flex his toes on his right foot, and through the murky bathwater, he saw them move.  
Raleigh wrapped a towel around his lower half and turned around, reaching out a hand for Chuck to help him climb out of the bath.  
“I got it,” Chuck said. He grasped the side of the bath firmly with both hands, and climbed out. Then he laughed, seeing Raleigh’s absolutely baffled expression.  
“The hot therapy worked, mate,” Chuck said, grinning.  
“Heat therapy,” Raleigh corrected him.  
“Seemed pretty hot to me,” Chuck said, flexing his arm again with a smile.  
Raleigh pulled Chuck in for a kiss.  
“Yeah,” he agreed.


End file.
